leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yuumi/@comment-39571084-20190524102146/@comment-7709681-20190530054952
@Persephone04: * Character-wise: Mina was the spirit of a young baroness that died falling into the ocean during a capital celebration that conmemorated craftsmanship through the creation of the finest dolls. Unaware of the details of her death, was her now-widowed husband that pushed her to the ocean, and announced her death (by announcing she got drunk and accidently fell into the ocean) the same day he did for his re-marriage to a new and younger girl in hopes of getting a new heir. Offering to spirits were done to get an heir, including a doll-replica of Mina when she was a child, that was later tossed out. Time passes, and Mina finds herself awake, ashore thanks to an orphan girl name Letti, possessing the doll-replica. Mina "rewarded" Letti by naming her as servant, to which first order was to find a place with clear water to wash away the salt and sand from Mina's body. There Letti was assaulted by drunken teens who have tortured her before, to which Mina resolves by possessing Letti (or rather, entering her body and inducing her to given in to her innermost desires), making her kill most of the teens. Once the memories of the event came back to Letti, she abhorred Mina, and Mina noticing Letti's ungratefulness decides is tired of that place, the city, her home and titles, to rule by her own terms. ** Mind you, in that world, the Shapers (DG's equivalent to Champions) are for oversimplification's sake Targonian Ascended: mortals possesed by nature spirits that represent a natural aspect and are granted related powers. For Mina, such spirit was Dominance, and so her spirit was bound to it when she drowned, and with that came the ability to possess and subdue any object to her servitude, be to protect or shatter. * Personality-wise (including VO): ** Visually she was mechanized doll with long and curly ruby hair, menacing face, and a big keyhole in her torse, with spectral light coming from her eyes and her back, and an ethereal key entering from behind her through the keyhole. ** She was between a despot and a brat most of all, and her dialogue changed from seriously toned to cheesy very quickly, which found befitting for a young undeath baroness within a child-like doll that became the incarnation of Dominance. But invariably, her dialogue was too meta, it felt as the inner thoughts of a support-main about their role for themselves and their teammates. * Gameplay-wise: ''' ** '''Innate: No innate, most Shapers didn't have one, rather an additional statistic that scaled per level to bump them from the get-go and were resourceless. Normally innate abilities were tied to a resource unique to the Shaper if it had one. ** Q: Projectile in target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. Against Shapers, Mina's or her host's next basic attack or ability against a Shaper gained an additional effect based on their's archetype (Marksman, Tank, Mage, Fighter, Assassin or Support). ** W: Mina dashed towards an ally to attach to them and shield them for a few seconds, refreshing as long as she was attached to said ally. While Mina was attached, she could reactivate the ability to jump towards a nearby location, dealing magic damage and fearing enemies hit, and shielding herself. *** She wasn't untargetable while attached, rather she was affected by the same positive (untargetability, invulnerability, etc.) or negative (mostly crowd control) non-statistic status effects as her host. She could use basic attacks and cast spells, and movement commands repositioned her around the host, so had the ability to body-block and intercept projectiles, or tank turrets for the host. ** E: Single-targeted ability that dealt magic damage and stole the target's resistances, giving them temporarly to Mina or her host. ** R: Ground-targeted AoE that dealt magic damage to enemies hit. Against Shapers, their spirits linger at their current location, and functioned like Illaoi's E (damage redirection, or increase if both spirit and body where hit), except the damage dealt to the spirit was higher if hit by Mina or her host.